Angels
Angels are Lensai residents who have a calming aura to them. Appearance Angels have a total of three forms. Their appearance depends on what form they are in. Lensai (Human): When they are in their natural form, their wings are fully visible. Their hair is also it's natural colour, usually an odd-hued tone that is based around the element of magic they are born under. Their eyes usually match the colour of their hair in this form. Earth (Human): When on Earth, Angels usually use their magic to hide as much of their natural hair colour as possible; however most angels have their tips still showing natural colour. Their wings are not visible in this form, and their eyes are changed with magic to a more "natural" colour. Any of these effects can be easily broken if they exert too much magic. Lensai and Earth (Dove): When needing a quick getaway, or a more efficent spying form, Angels have the ability to shapeshift into doves; however a patch of feathers under their wings are discoloured, matching their given element. Personality Angels usually tend to have a calming composure, lending a hand to help the disadvantaged. However, not all angels are kind and polite, as different element-based angels have different tempermants. Backgrounds Jobs If an angel is living on Earth, and has a human-esque job, they tend to become mail couriers or mailmen, as they are known as messangers of Lensai, and they seem to like such jobs. It is not unusual to see angels taking other jobs such as gardening or animal care though. Some more specific jobs would be *Life Guards *Nurses *Veterinarians In Lensai, angels are expected to be ready and willing to open up portals to Earth or to Lensai, to help other Lensai residents through. Purposes Purposes are an angel's assignment given by a Guardian to carry out a task. Sometimes these tasks include to watch over certain people and make sure they are safe, or to be at a certain place at a certain time. Purposes that are issued are never told to anyone else other than the angel itself, and aren't clear to what it means. An angel's main purpose may take years to complete. Magic Angels are quite skilled at using magic. Angels can have a range of elements that they are born into, and cannot change their elemental strength at will. The four main elements angels usually are born into are: *Wind *Earth *Water *Fire Most angels are born into the wind or earth elements; the rarest of the elements for angels is fire. Angels are also skilled at being able to shapeshift between forms at will. Controlling the form they are in is a bit more difficult though, as using magic in specific forms causes the disguise to slowly fade. Some other skills they can possess include: *Opening up portals from Lensai to Earth *Flight *Healing Magic *Telepathy Trivia *The darker their wings are, the more tainted an angel is. Usually dark winged angels are more violent and have committed crimes, how “impure” their soul is. Angels with lighter wings, on the other hand are usually more innocent and care-free. *Not all angels start out with pure white wings though, as some can be born into the darker spectrum of the scale.